ditfandomcom-20200214-history
Mutant Schools
A mutant school (also called a power school) was an educational institution which provides mutated instruction to young mutants. There were ten long-established and prestigious mutant schools throughout the world, all of which were registered with the International Syndicate of Mutants. There were twenty-three more across the other seven planets of the Solar System. Smaller and less well-regulated institutions were rarely registered with the appropriate government and are difficult to keep track of. However, most countries in the world did not have their own mutant school. Mutant children in these countries were typically homeschooled or educated via correspondence courses. Range The vast majority of countries in the world did not have their own mutant school. Mutants in these countries generally chose to homeschool their children instead. Correspondence courses were also sometimes used as a cost-effective method of providing mutated instruction to young mutants in countries with very small or isolated populations. Mutant schools generally admitted students from whatever country in which they were based, but some served multiple nations or a broad geographical region, or at least were open to accepting international students on a selective basis. Vastelobrux, Commonwealth and Niagerou accepted students from all over their respective continents, whereas Superhero School only accepted students from North America and Panama. The school with the smallest number of students was unknown, the school with the most students was Marcheous. Some schools also enforced special restrictions with regard to the admission of students. It was revealed in The X-Adults: Endgame: The Latest Threat that the Lazar Institute did not accept Fobble-born mutants. The Office of Education of the International Syndicate of Mutants was responsible for cataloguing and overseeing mutant schools around the world, namely the seven oldest, most respected ones. Smaller mutant schools existed, but these were often short-lived and poorly-regulated, as most were not registered with the respective government of the country in which they operated. The quality of superpowered education on offer at these smaller, unregistered institutions was thus questionable. Australia was known to have been home to a number of smaller mutant schools. Mutant Schools 'Superhero School' *'Name': Superhero School *'Founded': c. 870 A.D. *'Description': Superhero School is an educational institute located in Massachusetts. The American mutant school, it takes students from all over North America. Like most mutant schools, Superhero School used to be protected from Fobbles in order to prevent their ways of teaching being revealed, as well as protect the students and schools themselves from any harm. Established around the 9th century, Superhero School is considered to be one of the finest mutated institutions in the Solar System. Children with superpowers are enrolled at birth, and acceptance is confirmed by phone at age seven. The school’s motto is Numquam tu non queas , id quod, which, translated from Latin, means “Never start what you can’t finish”. Grading on routine homework seems to be along the same lines as that for Fobble students, only with numbers. The Superhero School uniform consists of a blue and cranberry colored long-sleeved suit. It consists of a grey jumper vest, black slacks for males and a black, knee length skirt for females paired with black or grey socks. Both genders wear black comfortable shoes. During the winter months, a green jumper replaces the jumper vest for comfort and a scarf is worn for warmth. An orange hat is provided, but is only worn for special occasions such as the opening ceremony, special dinners, graduation ceremonies etc. Students must wear their uniforms during all lessons, and while eating meals or studying in the cafeteria. Students are allowed to wear their own clothes after lessons in their dormitory and during the holidays. Most students are seen still wearing their uniforms in their dormitory, most probably because they would need to change into their pyjamas to sleep before they go to bed, so they may feel that it is troublesome to change into their own clothes, then change again into their pyjamas. The long-sleeve uniform of Superhero School are a white collar. Students wear their own socks and shoes. *'Classes': To be added. 'Commonwealth' *'Name': Commonwealth School of Mutantry *'Founded': Post-16th century *'Description': Commonwealth School of Mutantry is the British mutant school, located somewhere in modern day England. It accepts students from all over the United Kingdom. Students of this school, as at Superhero School in America, are graded by numbers. Commonwealth has the reputation of being one of the most democratic, least elitist of all the great mutant schools. Students are also well versed in the use of a sword. The Commonwealth uniform worn consists of a white-collared black robe and a red hat. The robes bear no marks at all. Students wear their own socks and shoes. *'Classes': Defense Against Darkness is one of the subjects which has been taught at Commonwealth since the 17th century. Another known subject at Commonwealth is Science. Interaction between schools There was an international pen-friend programme in place for students of Commonwealth and Superhero School. Specialized schools Outside of general education, the mutants offer specialized schools of learning as well. Such schools include the Academy of Piloting, Power School, and the Mutant Conversatory of Fine Arts and Humanities. Trivia *It is unknown how Fobble-borns in countries without a mutant school receive a mutated Education or if there are Fobble-borns unaware of their superpowers: this could cause issues regarding the PROM. One method could be said that they can attend schools with a wider acceptance range. (Ex: an Irish Fobble-born could attend Commonwealth School of Mutantry.) It is possible that some independent teachers that are not employed by any school have specialized in teaching fobble-borns. Before the founding of Superhero School, Queenie Williams was famous for teaching young Mexican mutants, and D.I.T. Website states that homeschooling is still common for mutants, especially on Neptune. References Category:Schools and academies